


二十字微小说

by mangoeis



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoeis/pseuds/mangoeis
Summary: Protagoneil无差。一发完。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 2





	二十字微小说

0 Death（死亡）  
“I'll see you at the beginning.”

1 AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙）  
他在角落里望着吧台处的Neil。  
如果，他只是想，如果现在他不去和Neil打招呼，是不是过去的一切就不会发生？

2 First Time（第一次）  
“伏特加汤力，和健怡可乐。”Protagonist说。

3 Episode Related（剧情透露）  
Neil愉快地摇晃玻璃杯：“你怎么知道我喜欢喝伏特加汤力？”

4 Suspense（悬念）  
“你的名字是？”  
“Protagonist.”  
“……”

5 Crime（犯罪）  
Protagonist注视着年轻的Neil。他明白，如果他们的故事一定要有一个所谓的开头，那么就是现在了。  
“我这儿有份和你的专业相关的工作，我想你会喜欢的，Neil。”

6 Humor（幽默）  
“也就是说，”Neil微笑，“我可以回到过去，重新参加该死的期末考试了？”

7 Fluff（轻松）  
进入基地的第十天，Neil解开了那里所有的训练锁。当然，还有Protagonist房门的那个。

8 Crossover（混合同人）  
Wheeler在休息时告诉Neil，Eames——和Neil同期被招募的奇怪男人——似乎和他的训练官Arthur不怎么对付。

9 Fetish（恋物癖）  
Neil发现，即使在洗澡的时候，Protagonist也不会摘下脖子上用红绳系着的圆形挂坠。

10 Angst（焦虑）  
Neil第一次执行逆行任务，他的搭档是Protagonist。

9 Adventure（冒险）  
“逆向开车，”Neil叹了口气，“这感觉可真不怎么样。”  
“就新人而言，你做得很好。”

8 Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
Neil不得不承认Protagonist说得对，他确实享受混乱的感觉。

7 OMC（Original Male Character，原创男性角色）  
Protagonist与Wheeler交情甚笃。据Ives说，那是因为Boss承包了Wheeler家一只大金毛的狗粮。

6 Romance（浪漫）  
“他为什么要一直戴着那个挂坠？”Neil问Wheeler。  
“Boss前搭档的护身符。他们在过去一起执行任务，不过没能一起回来。”

5 UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）  
“我是你最好的搭档吗？”Neil的脸在酒精作用下微微泛红。  
“是。”我唯一的搭档。Protagonist在心中默念，吻上Neil的嘴唇。

4 Sci-Fi（科幻）  
“你在读什么？”  
“《时间旅行者的妻子》。”

3 Tragedy（悲剧）  
Protagonist猛地扑过来挡在Neil身前。子弹贯穿了他的胸膛。

2 Crackfic（片段）  
“What's happened's happened.”

1 Horror（恐惧）  
Protagonist颤抖着摘下挂坠，递给Neil。  
Neil几乎要无法呼吸。

0 Death（死亡）  
“I'll see you at the beginning.”


End file.
